With the improvement of performance of electronic devices (e.g., smart phones) or wearable electronic devices, the electronic devices may include various sensors for acquiring various information related to the electronic devices, the outside of the electronic devices, and users of the electronic devices. For example, the electronic devices can include sensors such as bio-physical sensors including, for example, PhotoPlethysmoGraphy (PPG) modules, fingerprint sensors, proximity sensors, illumination sensors and the like.
The electronic devices may also include optical sensors for acquiring information related to the outside environment and/or related to the users of the electronic devices. The optical sensors can be at least partially exposed to the outside of the electronic devices in order for the optical sensors to sense light entering from the outside of the electronic devices.
According to the related art, an optical sensor included in an electronic device is located in an internal part of a window penetrable by light, in order for the optical sensor to be at least partially exposed to the outside of the electronic device. If the window is bigger than the optical sensor, then the optical sensor may sense light that is unnecessary for a function of the optical sensor. To prevent the optical sensor from sensing the unnecessary light, the window is restricted in size. So, there is a limit in constructing an appearance of the electronic device. Also, if the electronic device includes a plurality of optical sensors, because the plurality of optical sensors cannot be located in an internal part of one window, the plurality of optical sensors should be located in internal parts of a plurality of windows, respectively. Accordingly, the electronic device needs to include the plurality of windows. This results in an increase of constituent elements of the electronic device and the complexity of a manufacturing process of the electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.